The Story of Maya
by Immortal In Disguise
Summary: Many know the story of how Maya defeated Handsome Jack. Very few know about the story about her littler adventures that it took to get there. This is going to be a story written about Maya's adventures in getting to Pandora, and about a few adventures there. It should be funny, sexy, and not meant to be taken too seriously. Enjoy.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

A very long ways from here, a young girl is raised in a temple of monks. She is no ordinary girl, and she knows that. It's obvious from the blue, swirling tattoos that are a part of her arm and left side of her body.

After many years of this training and isolation, the child is growing older, and now more intelligent. She's started to build things that she wants that the monks wouldn't let her have; a comb, scraps of various guns clumsily welded and, in some cases, taped, together to create a crude pistol. Of course, the child had no use for such a weapon, but she wanted one anyways. She was told that she would be fighting evil forces, and that's why the child was to train.

Twenty-six years have passed since the blue-haired girl was left on the steps of the temple. It is almost her twenty-seventh birthday, even though the monks never let her celebrate, nor did they get her gifts. They said that it was something about controlling the amount of ego, but the child never listened. What was so wrong with celebrating another turn around a star? The child was growing up, and she was getting smarter. Stronger. Dangerous.

One morning, she woke from her bed made of straw and weaved grass as a cover. The twenty-six year old sat up, stretching herself out and getting ready for another day of training. She brought her legs to the side of the bed, for a moment just looking around the stone building. Something seemed different about this day. Wrong.

That didn't mean that she wouldn't be training, however. She picked up her makeshift comb from the crack in the wall where she hid it. She used it to straighten her almost sky blue hair off to the sides of her face, something that she'd been doing fro quite some time now. She simply liked the way that it kept her ears a little warmer. She didn't know how it looked, she'd never even seen a mirror before. The child had been deprived of so much that others around her had. The tattooed girl stood from her bed and put on her robe. It covered all of her body except for her head, which was sometimes covered by a hood. For now, though, she would walk with her blue hair shown. There were no monks nearby, which was one of the reasons why she was feeling like the day was odd.

The blue-haired woman walked to where the monks gathered to eat their usual bland breakfast, but none of the monks were there. "Hello?" she asked, looking around. She started to walk towards the front of the building, where she started to hear some commotion. Her pale eyes caught sight of a monk in his dark robe. She recognized the shape of his bald head and called his name. The monk hurried over, looking somewhat surprised to see her. "Ah, we've been looking for you," he said. "Come with me."

The monk led her to the front of the stone monastery, where their leader was waiting. Brother Sophis. He took notice of her, saying, "Today is a great day, Maya. Today, your training is finally put to use."

The Siren had noticed some people that were chained and forced to kneel on the stairs leading up to the huge gray stone building. "Who are these people?" she asked, worried for the answer.

"Terrorists. Criminals. Evil men. You will destroy them, as is your duty. This is what you have trained for!" he said, trying to convince her. These men did not look like they were bad men, as the monk said. They looked like townspeople. Scared townspeople.

"What?" she asked accusingly. "To execute unarmed men?"

"Do not question me, child! These men are a danger. Brother Harker, bring the fist sinner forward," Brother Sophis said.

"Yes, Brother Sophis." The monk called Harker moved one of the men forward.

"Oh god, not her - NOT HER!" the man yelled in fear.

The Siren turned her head to Brother Sophis, her eyes betraying the suspicion and hate that she was starting to feel. "What is this man guilty of?"

"Do not question—" Brother Sophis started, but he was cut off by the man saying something again.

"I promise - I'll pay! I'll get you your tithe, just don't let her near me!" he yelled, the fear very present in his voice.

"What?" the Siren asked disbelievingly. Was this what the monks had been training her for? This was nowhere near right.

"Do not listen child, execute him!" he said.

"Ah, to hell with it," the blue-haired woman said. Her blue Siren tattoos started to glow, a strange noise filling the air as Brother Sophis was lifted up into the air, unable to move much at all. This was Maya's ability that her Siren powers granted her.

"What are you doing, child? Put me DOWN!" he commanded.

"Twenty-seven years. For twenty-seven years you've been using me to keep these people frightened, haven't you?" she asked, not making any moves to let Brother Sophis down.

"You don't understand—" the monk started.

"SHUT UP! You didn't want me to protect this planet! You wanted me to keep it scared, keep me locked up so these people would do what you asked. Nobody's gonna disobey the Order if they've gotta face the wrath of a Siren - is that it!?" Maya yelled at him.

"You know nothing! Child, you have SO much left to learn! You—" Brother Sophis was cut off by the explosive sound of a bullet being fired.

"Don't. Call me. 'Child.' Everyone, get outta here! You have nothing to fear from the Order anymore - I'm leaving," she said, putting her makeshift pistol back into the pocket of her robe.

Brother Harker spoke cautiously. "But where will you go child - uhm, Maya?

"To Pandora. I'm gonna find some answers."


	2. Chapter 1 Perfecting the Look

**Chapter 1**

Many know the story of Maya, the great Siren warrior who fought Hyperion and killed the leader of the Order. The woman who lifted the Sheriff of Lynchwood out of the air and shot her with the Sheriff's own pistol. The blue-haired girl who was one of the few people that took down the greatest alien power that the Pandora has ever seen.

Very few people know anything of the stories in between those times, of the people that she met, of the things that she did, and the lessons that she learned about the outside world. This seems somewhat odd, considering the incredible and most notable things that she had done in that time. That story starts here, where she left the Order and went on a search for adventure, truth, and, if she could, maybe a little bit of fun too.

Maya had nothing to pack when she left, she left the comb behind, and brought the gun as an added safety measure. The first thing that she needed to get off of this planet and onto the planet of the vaults was money. The town was happy to give her some supplies, food and some clothes, which Maya put on right away. She was eager to show that she wasn't with the Order anymore, and the townspeople couldn't thank her enough for killing the monk that had leeched money from them.

The first clothes that Maya wore in the real world were jeans that fit well and a T-shirt that was too big for her. The clothes felt strange, then again, she had worn a crudely hand-weaved robe for twenty six and three quarter years. Maya now walked to the nearest city, encountering little trouble along the way. In fact, she was given many gifts, and some people even kneeled or bowed to her. By the time she got to the city, she had been given enough money to rent a room in a motel. It was not exactly the nicest, but it was still strange, sleeping in a real bed, meeting real people. Most of the people would stare, and Maya didn't really know why. Maybe it was the Siren tattoos, maybe it was the effect of twenty seven years of straight working out. Maya had grown to be quite attractive, but of course she had no idea. All that she'd ever seen was bald men, and she'd never been able to look into a mirror.

The Siren's interaction at the motel was interesting enough. She cautiously opened the door, for a moment not sure what it would do. There were no doors in the monastery, just stone archways. When she got the door open, she walked in and up to the front desk, where a woman sat. "Hi, how can I help you?" she asked. The woman seemed nice enough.

"Hello," Maya said. "I'd like to rent a room." She looked rather unusual, not only with her blue hair and tattoos, but also with a large backpack and unfit clothes.

The woman tapped a few buttons on the screen in front of her. "Alright, that'll be sixty dollars a night," she said, standing up and picking up some keys behind her.

"Um," Maya said, taking off her backpack and looking through it. "I can give you bread and some clothes."

The woman stared at her for a moment. "You know that we don't live in a bargaining society anymore, right?" she asked. Politely, though. She looked at Maya's face for a moment. "What's your name?" she asked.

"Maya," said the Siren.

The woman's eyebrows raised. "You're the one who just killed that monk guy that extorted the town, right?" she asked. Maya nodded. "Oh, well, in that case, first night's free, and the next nights are a lot cheaper."

"Thank you," Maya said. She was surprised at how kind people were. The woman led Maya to her room, even opening the door for the Siren.

"If you need anything, I'll be out front," the woman said kindly.

"Thanks again," Maya said. She looked around the room, all of the things around it very foreign to her. She felt the bed, interested at how smooth it was compared to the grass-stuffed mattress that she used to sleep on in the monastery. For a moment, she turned the lights on and off and on again, interested by them. She went into the side room, which she later found out was a bathroom. A mirror was on a cabinet hanging from the wall. At first, Maya flinched, thinking that somebody else had found her way into the room before she realized that it was her face. She felt her face, amazed at what she actually looked like. She had walked by a few other girls on her way to the city, and they had looked so different from her. Maybe it was the blue hair, or maybe there was some other technology that she did not know of.

For a few minutes, Maya stared at herself in the mirror. After some time, she had come to a conclusion. She needed some different clothes. Although she was very grateful for the people's gifts, she realized that they didn't quite go with her look. Not to mention, right now her blue hair was quite long, and it was looking rather odd. She would need to fix these things, but there was no real hurry. Pandora wasn't going anywhere, and she still needed a way to get money to get there anyways.

Maya decided to go and explore the city, maybe try and integrate into the society for the short time that she would be there. She walked out of her room, finding the money that had been given to her along her way there and from the town. The Siren walked out of the room, closing the door behind her. She walked towards the exit, when she heard a familiar voice. "Want some help getting to know the town?" the woman from the front desk asked.

"I wouldn't want to take you away from your work," Maya said.

"Not like there's much business today anyways," she said. She stood from her desk and walked outside with Maya, turning the 'open' sign around so that it read 'closed' from the outside. The two of them walked towards the mall, where Maya would need to buy quite a few things.

"What is your name?" Maya asked the woman.

The woman pushed her hair off to one side, clearing it out of her face. "I'm Madeline," she said. "So, what should we do first?"

"I need new clothes," the Siren said. "Combat attire."

"Alright, there's a pretty good place not too far from here," Madeline informed Maya. She led the Siren a few more city blocks to a store that had a few statues wearing examples of combat clothing in the window. Madeline held the door open for Maya and the Siren entered. A few things caught her eyes, but she didn't really know what to choose. Madeline walked across the store and started looking for clothes for the Siren as well. "How about this?" she asked, holding up a kevlar weaved full body suit with titanium plates built into it.

Maya lifted it up, feeling the weight. "I need something lighter," the blue-haired woman said. The two kept looking. Maya turned down a few more suggestions from Madeline. After a little while, Madeline walked over to Maya with a new type of suit. "How about this?" she asked.

Maya stared at the suit for a moment. In truth, it was quite revealing. It covered the chest and arms, but it seemed to cover only the groin area of the legs. "Isn't it a little, um, un-protective around the legs?" she asked.

"Just try it on," Madeline insisted. She showed Maya to the changing room, where Maya put on the article of clothing. It felt quite nice, and it looked pretty good with her blue hair. The black background thick weave covered her neck, the thicker yellow weave of intricate and tough fibers covered her chest and shoulders. It let her move freely, while still providing some protection. For some reason, it was long sleeved. This provided a rather strange look, but it seemed to serve it's purpose. Maya started to conjure up her Siren energy, but the left sleeve started to heat up. Maya's Siren tattoos heated up when she used her powers, being hottest at her fingertips and cooling down as they went up her arm. Unfortunately, Maya never realized just how hot the Siren tattoos got. The sleeve started to burn at the places where it touched her blue tattoos.

"Uh oh," Maya said. The sleeve burned off, luckily the burning stopped when it reached her chest, keeping the rest intact. Maya looked in the mirror. It actually looked better this way. She was interrupted by a knocking on the door.

"Done changing yet?" she heard Madeline ask.

"Yeah," Maya said she opened the door. Madeline looked at Maya, seeming to enjoy looking at the blue-haired Siren.

"You look great," Madeline said. "But maybe we should get you a razor next," she said. Maya looked down. Her legs were indeed lightly haired with blue. Of course, Maya had no idea that she was supposed to shave her legs, but Madeline would teach her a few things that the monks never taught her. "Alright, well while you were changing, I found you these," said the brunette woman, handing Maya a pair of combat pants and a belt. "I figured that you're going to need more clothing than that if you're going to be fighting."

"Thanks," Maya said, putting them on. The pants didn't quite fit right, but the belt held them fine and she actually preferred the way that they felt.

Now that Maya had some clothes, which Madeline had been generous enough to pay for, Madeline started to bring Maya around the city for the other things that she needed. Madeline payed for Maya's haircut, which she helped the Siren decide to get the back of her head cut short, and part her hair down the middle. Last thing that Madeline wanted to teach Maya for the day was makeup. She took Maya to a few more shops, finding things that she could teach Maya how to use.

Once they got back to the hotel where Madeline worked, Madeline and Maya went back to the room that Madeline let Maya stay in. Madeline set up the many things that she bought for Maya. "Alright, I'm going to teach you how to put on makeup," Madeline told Maya.

"What's makeup?" Maya asked. She was cutting the last few strands of the sleeve off of her combat suit.

"It's things that you put on your face that change how you look just a little bit. Highlight you eyes, put color on your lips, stuff like that. Come over here," Madeline said. Maya walked into the bathroom where Madeline was, looking at the various brand name makeups that Madeline had bought for her.

"What is it?" Maya asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to put it on. Here, I'll do it to you for the first time, then you can try it yourself again later," Madeline said.

Maya looked at Madeline, then at the mirror. There were subtle differences that made Madeline seem slightly prettier, but maybe this would change that. "Alright," Maya said. Madeline then proceeded to apply the makeup to Maya's face. Maya watched in the mirror while Madeline applied the various makeups. Maya learned quickly through observing, and she had to say, she liked how she looked by the end of it. Her eyelashes were fuller, the blue lipstick complimenting her face and hair. Around her eyes was slightly darker, and her skin looking very smooth.

"You look very pretty," Madeline said. Looking at the finished product of her work. "Do you, um, want to go out to dinner?"

"Sure," Maya said, clueless to the fact that she was being asked out. She still was quite clueless as to how people interacted normally outside of her monastery. Basically all that Maya knew about was fighting and some history. One can assume how that would affect her understanding of…anatomy and attraction, along with various other things.

Madeline and her date went out to a nice dinner, where a waiter seated them. Maya looked at the menu, not understanding most of it. "What are these things?" she asked Madeline.

The brown haired woman pointed to the items on the menu, describing them to Maya as she did. "This one's a bunch of lettuce and vegetables, this one is a cut of meat from some animal all the way from the Edens," Madeline explained all of the things, Maya learning and remembering all of them.

When their food came, Maya looked at it cluelessly. She had ordered something called a steak, but she still didn't quite know what it was. "What is it?" she asked Madeline.

"It's a steak," Madeline said. "Are you a vegetarian?"

"No, we had dried meat every now and then at the monastery," Maya said.

"Well," Madeline said. "It's like that, but better." Maya was curious about it now. She cut off a small piece of it and tried the steak. Madeline was most certainly right. It put the bland and repetitive monastery food to shame.

"This is really good," Maya said, eating another bite.

"I thought that you might like real food," Madeline said. Maya would have responded, but she was busy trying all of the things on the plate.

The two of them ate their meal, Maya still oblivious to the fact that it was a date. For that matter, she was also still oblivious to what a date was. After they had eaten and Madeline had payed, they started to walk back towards Madeline's motel. At one point, they stopped and looked at the sky once they were away from the city lights that usually shielded their eyes from perceiving the beautiful stars. "I always liked the stars," Madeline said. She stood next to Maya, who was also looking up at the dots of light, each pulsing on their own time. Madeline looked at Maya, who looked at Madeline, curious as to why she stopped looking at the stars. "Your eyes remind me of them," Madeline said. "So bright and full of wonder, something that I want nothing more than to reach out and touch," she said beautifully. Maya was clueless as to what was going on, but Madeline continued. The brown-haired woman reached her hand up and lightly pushed Maya's chin up, leaning in for a kiss. Their lips met, and Madeline's eyes closed, enjoying the beautiful moment. Maya, on the other hand, had no idea what a kiss was. Her eyes remained open, not sure wether to pull her head back or just let it happen. She chose the latter, especially considering how kind Madeline had been to her, but she still had no clue what was happening. Madeline eventually pulled her head back, keeping her eyes closed for a moment, as if she was reliving the memory over and over again. When she opened her eyes, she saw Maya's confused face. "Was that your first kiss?" she asked, somewhat astonished.

"What's a kiss?" Maya asked. She'd never even heard the word.

"Oh, wow," Madeline said. "Um, it's a thing that people do to show that they like each other. So that was me, showing you that I like you."

"Oh, okay," Maya said. She kissed Madeline again, somewhat awkwardly. "Like that?" she asked.

"Well, I guess," Madeline said. "Wait, so, if you've never kissed anybody, are you still, like, a virgin?"

"What's a virgin?" Maya asked. Another word that she'd never heard before in her almost twenty-seven years.

Madeline started to get a little red. She hadn't expected the kiss to go quite this way, but what can you do? "Somebody that's never had sex before," Madeline said.

Maya nodded, then she realized that there was another word that she was oblivious to. "Wait, what's sex?" she asked.

"Alright, looks like I have to explain these things to you," Madeline said. Her cheeks were most certainly red. Madeline took Maya back to the hotel, where Madeline picked up her computer and took it back to the room with Maya. She opened browser and started to look up a few things that Maya had never heard of. An image came up on the screen that very much confused Maya.

"What's this?" she asked, looking at the moving people on the screen and listening to the moans that the woman was making.

"Okay, this is how a guy and a girl do…sex," Madeline explained.

"Alright," Maya accepted. "But then how would you and I perform this act? Do you have one of those?" she asked, pointing to the male extremity.

"No, I don't have one of those," Madeline said. She was still somewhat amazed that she was explaining the basics of sex to a twenty-seven year old. She opened up a new tab and made another search that Maya didn't understand. This time, two women appeared on the screen, doing a few things that Maya didn't get. "This is kind of how we would do it."

"Is this another thing that we do to show each other that we like one another?" Maya asked naively.

"Well, yeah, but usually it happens later in a relationship," Madeline explained.

"Want to try it now?" Maya asked.

Madeline smiled. "Well, yeah, but you need to do a little bit of research," she said. "I'll leave my computer here. You can learn a few things, then I'll teach you a few more." There was, of course, a layer of seduction in her voice, but Maya didn't recognize it, or even know what it was. Madeline said good night to Maya and left the room. Instead of going right to sleep as she usually did, Maya decided to try and use the computer. A video was already opened, and all that Maya had to do was hit the space bar. Maya watched and learned, but still didn't understand it at all. Maybe Madeline could explain a few of these things whenever she was going to show Maya. After some time, Maya fell asleep, the soft bed making the Siren quite tired.

Across the motel, Madeline couldn't help but fantasize about Maya. Should one have walked by the door, a faint moaning could be heard. Madeline only pleasured herself for a little while, then she realized that she wanted desperately for the new day to come, when she could see Maya's beautiful form again.


	3. Chapter 2 - Stuck on the Right Planet

**Chapter 2**

Madeline knocked on Maya's door the next day. She heard something, so she assumed that Maya was awake. She opened the door and walked in to see Maya doing push ups on the floor. Madeline's face went a tomato red. Maya was indeed very naked. "Uh," Madeline said, not exactly wanting to stop watching. Maya had a beautiful body. Not to mention the fact that Maya seemed to have taken Madeline's advice and shaved her legs.

Maya's heavy breath was also slightly turning Madeline on, she couldn't deny it. "Um," said the brunette woman. She noticed a cut on Maya's leg that looked like it had been made yesterday. "Did you cut yourself shaving?" Madeline asked.

The blue-haired Siren spoke between the breaths of her push-ups. "I couldn't figure out that you had to do it in the shower," Maya said. "I had to use your computer to figure that out."

Madeline didn't respond, instead she zoned out for a moment, distracted by I'm not sure what. After a few more push ups, Maya stood and turned around, seeming to show no embarrassment of her very naked body. How was she to know about what was okay with society and what wasn't? Madeline on the other hand, was completely okay with Maya's body, and perhaps even wanted a closer look. Or feel.

For the moment, however, Maya needed to start making money. Madeline could make some money from the hotel, but not that much. Seeing Maya work out gave Madeline a few ideas, and not just for in the bedroom. Madeline knew that Maya was going to go to Pandora soon, and she knew that the Siren would need money to pay for a ticket to get there. "How strong are you?" Madeline asked the Siren.

"Very," Maya said as she put on her clothes. "For what do you ask?"

"I think I know how we can get enough money to get you to Pandora," Madeline said. She saw Maya's eyes brighten up a little bit.

"What is your plan?" she asked.

"Well, there are a few things. There's a track and field professional tournament pretty soon, you can join in a fighting ring, or you can get some other job, but that will probably take a lot longer."

"The fighting ring seems suitable," Maya said. "Let's go get some money."

"Actually," Madeline said. "I don't think I want you at risk. You're far too pretty to go into a fighting ring. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

Maya was going to say something in objection, but then she remembered all that Madeline had done for her. Of course Maya still didn't understand why she did it, but the kindness must nonetheless not be abused. "Very well," Maya said. "I've read a few things about the track and field events in books, perhaps we should attempt to win that tournament."

"Alright," Madeline said. "I'll go get you signed up." Madeline proceeded to do as she said that she would, signing Maya up for just about every event that she could. If Maya won just a few of these events, she would have enough money to get to Pandora with a first-class seat. This city loved watching track and field, it was not only the most popular, but the most profitable. Madeline came back to where Maya was and started telling the Siren of what events that she needed to be ready to compete in. The blue-haired woman started training right away, going out to the woods and throwing heavy sticks to simulate javelins and she would run as fast as she can for short distances, then pace herself and run for several miles.

A week passed of Maya's training, and the first event was upon them. This was the 100 meter sprint, and Maya was on the starting block. Luckily, Madeline was counted as Maya's coach, and she was allowed to watch from right next to the track. The race started, and the runners were off. Maya was in the lead straight away, completing the sprint in about ten seconds. The crowds looked at the race time disbelievingly for a moment before breaking into cheers and applause. Maya seemed to be an instant favorite, not to mention that she was now the fastest runner that had ever competed in this arena.

The very next day, Maya was to compete in the javelin event. The crowd's expectations were set quite high for Maya now, and they would not be disappointed. Maya launched the throwing spear ninety-seven meters. There was no competition that was even close. After that second record for the arena, she became somewhat of a celebrity in the city. Everybody watched the track and field events, and the records went viral, infecting the newspapers and every news channel was talking about them. Maya made some extra money after some cereal company had her attend a professional photoshoot where her face was going to be on a few cereal boxes. She had three weeks until her next events, which were going to be a 10,000 meter run, a 5,000 meter run, the triple jump, and the long jump.

The three weeks passed quick enough, then Maya had the next events scheduled for the next week. Maya set four more records in that week. Madeline went to every event, and often went with Maya to support her as she trained.

One day, when Maya was training, a thought struck Madeline. "Hey, Maya," she asked, looking up from the book that she had been reading. She and Maya were out in the woods, Maya was running back and forth, jumping over several felled trees each way. She was getting ready for the hurdle events that she was going to be in next.

"What?" Maya asked as she ran past Madeline and jumped over one of the trees.

"When's your birthday?" she asked.

Maya stopped running, sitting down for a moment next to Madeline. "It's in two weeks," said the blue-haired beauty.

"We should celebrate," Madeline suggested.

Maya thought for a moment. She never really celebrated her birthday, but there's a first time for everything. "Alright," Maya said. She kissed Madeline quickly then went back to her training.

The next week, Maya competed in the hurdle events and set four more records. Every time that she won, the crowd would chant her name. There were a couple of people who called her a cheater because she 'wasn't human' but she just ignored them. Madeline chased one of them down at one point and knocked some sense into that particular person. On some level, Maya enjoyed the fact that Madeline was defending her honor.

By the time Maya's birthday came around, Madeline had made a few plans, and she had gotten a few things that she thought that Maya might like. Maya hadn't been paying attention to her birthday, so she was in for a very pleasant surprise.

"I think that you're going to like your birthday present," Madeline said to Maya the day before Maya's birthday.

"What's that?" Maya asked.

"When it's your birthday, people give you gifts," Madeline said. "And I think that you're going to like yours."

"What is it?" Maya asked.

Madeline smiled. "It's a surprise." This, of course, left Maya interested and curious about what Madeline might be talking about.

The next day was Maya's twenty-seventh birthday. Madeline turned off Maya's alarm clock and let the Siren sleep for a while longer than usual. When she did wake her, Madeline brought Maya breakfast to her bed.

Madeline took Maya out to the nearest mountain range, where she and Maya went for a hike. Maya had said a few things about liking hikes, so Madeline decided to take her out for one on her birthday. They hiked to the highest peak, which took about an hour and a half. Madeline carried the backpack, despite the fact that Maya was far stronger.

Once they reached the top, Madeline decided to give Maya one of her gifts then. "Alright, close your eyes," she told Maya.

Maya did as told, but still questioned it. "Why?" she asked.

"I'm going to give you a present," Madeline said. "Hold out your hands." Maya held out her hands, and Madeline started taking something out of the back pack. Maya felt something heavy being placed in her hands. "Alright, you can look now," Madeline said excitedly.

Maya opened her eyes and saw a large wooden case. The Maliwan logo was etched into the center of it. Maya smiled and looked at Madeline. She liked birthdays now. The Siren opened the case. Inside were four high-end SMG's. One had shock elemental effect on it, another had fire, one had corrosive, and the last had the new experimental slag effect. Each had the word 'Maya' engraved on the side. "They're beautiful," she said in awe.

"Do you like them?" Madeline asked.

Maya hugged Madeline, then kissed her. Madeline smiled. Golden fringes ran across the outside edge of her dark hair where the golden sunlight illuminated her. Maya set the case down next to her and started to kiss Madeline again, this time with a little more passion. She'd gotten better at it in their time together. Another thing that Maya had been researching was how to have adult interactions with Madeline. She decided that she was going to try that now. She continued to kiss Madeline, now starting to get closer to Madeline, and beginning to get on top of the brunette beauty.

Madeline enjoyed it thoroughly. "What, are you, getting at?" she asked, being interrupted oftenly by Maya's lips meeting hers.

"Sex," Maya said, unaware at how blunt she was being.

Madeline pulled back from Maya, sitting up. "Are you sure that you're ready?" she asked. Madeline wanted Maya's first time to be very much remembered.

"Of course I am," Maya said. "I've been researching, and I think I know how to do it. But I still am not really sure why they make the noises that they do."

The brunette though for a moment. "Alright, tonight then. And I'm going to do all of the work. It's your special day, and I'm going to make sure that you know it."

Maya would have smiled if she knew what sex felt like, but she really didn't have any clue. Madeline would fix that.

The two of them hiked back down the mountain, Maya now carrying her case of new weapons. By the time that they got down the ridge, it was about time for dinner. They went out to a restaurant, where they were able to eat free because of Maya's fame.

Their meal was quite good. Maya had developed quite a taste for alcohol and wine, but Madeline tried to keep Maya from drinking too much before they had sex. She wanted Maya to feel everything to the fullest extent.

After they walked back to the hotel where they lived and worked, Madeline and Maya quickly went to Maya's bedroom, Maya excited to find out what it was all about, and Madeline had already had sex, and therefore had a motive for getting to the bedroom quickly. Madeline pushed Maya onto the bed, starting to kiss the blue-haired Siren. "So, why do people like sex so much?"

Madeline smiled and didn't answer, instead she started to move down Maya's curvy body. She paused at Maya's breasts, which she started to massage lightly. Madeline removed Maya's clothes quickly, then removing all of hers. Maya just then realized that this was the first time that she'd seen Madeline naked. She also realized that Madeline had a beautiful body, and started to feel something that she hadn't before; desire.

The brunette smiled again. "This is why people like it so much," she said, kissing Maya again. She started to rub their bare chests together, creating pleasure for the both of them. Madeline started moving her kisses downwards, kissing down Maya's neck, lingering on her breasts, moving down Maya's toned stomach, and finally Madeline's lips and tongue reached their destination.

"Oh," Maya said, surprised at the sensation. Her head went back, starting to realize why people liked it so much. "Oh," she said, her tone slightly lower and moving more towards the sound of a moan of pleasure.

Madeline moved her hands along Maya's legs seductively, moving them towards where her tongue was doing it's current job. She started to massage Maya's breast with one hand, and with the other she started to gently insert her fingers into Maya's warmth.

I'll leave the rest of the night to speculation. A Siren must have her secrets, after all.

The next morning, Maya woke feeling far better than she would on a normal day. She thought about her night before with Madeline, then wondered where Madeline was. The Siren moved the blanket off from her, then she saw a familiar arm across her. Maya smiled, putting the blanket back. She slowly started to move out from under Madeline's arm, trying not to wake her beautiful brunette. Madeline stirred, but did not wake.

Maya took a moment and looked at Madeline. The morning sunlight was just starting to seep through the windows, making gilded strands that ran along Madeline's dark brown hair. The contours of her face were highlighted by the same golden rays. For a moment, Maya didn't want to leave. She just wanted to stay in the room, and be with Madeline. However, she still needed to keep her body in peak form.

As she ran through the woods, Maya thought about what her next event would be. The tournament was almost over, and it would be some time until the next one. The thought struck her and she remembered what was next in the tournament. It was some of the throwing events and the high jump. Hopefully she would keep her reputation of setting records on each of them.

A few weeks later, the next event was to be held. Maya and the rest of the athletes walked into the stadium, the crowd cheering when the Siren came into view. She had become slightly accustomed to the fame, the amount of people that now loved her and wanted to be her.

She set new records for the arena in the hammer throw and the high jump events. Many people and species of the crowd had come for hundreds of miles to see Maya compete. Her last event was to be the discus throw. Maya hadn't looked at how much money they made, but Madeline had told her that if she won this last event, she would have enough money to make it to Pandora.

"Nice job out there," Maya heard someone say to her as she was walking across the stadium towards Madeline. The crowd wasn't paying any attention, the next event was not for another ten minutes.

"Thanks," Maya said, turning to see who it was. Some other athlete, who grabbed Maya's arm as she turned. The unnamed athlete pulled Maya's arm down hard enough to dislocate it. Maya did not yell, but she did clutch her dislocated shoulder and look away long enough for the other athlete to get away. Maya made her way over to where Madeline was. "Hey," Maya said, getting Madeline's attention.

"What happened to you?" Madeline asked worriedly, jumping up and moving towards the blue-haired Siren. She felt at Maya's shoulder, calling over one of the medical attendants. The man relocated her shoulder, Maya cringing for the moment.

"I recommend not competing in the next event," the medic told her. "You could dislocate it again, which would make it worse than it is."

The medic walked away, taking the supplies. Maya looked at Madeline. "I still need money," she said.

Madeline nodded. She didn't want Maya to do it, but the Siren had to. "I think that you have to," the brunette agreed.

Maya tried moving her arm and lifting up one of the discuses. She cringed, not able to lift it very effectively. Madeline frowned. She put a bandage on Maya's shoulder, hoping that it might hold steadier that way. "Tell you what," Madeline said, leaning towards Maya to whisper into her ear. "If you win, you get another night like a couple weeks ago."

Maya then proceeded to set a galactic record.


End file.
